


Casriel Fanfiction-Chapter 1

by booknerd2005202023



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Adorable, Azriel - Freeform, Casriel - Freeform, Not Really Character Death, POV, Rhysand - Freeform, Romance, Sarah J Maas, casian - Freeform, fluff!, not a very slow burn but still cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booknerd2005202023/pseuds/booknerd2005202023
Summary: Cassian and Azriel must find a way to work around the illyrian camp regulations if they want to be together
Relationships: Casriel - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I really hope you enjoy this! I have already made some other chapters so will post them soon. Sorry for any mistakes. Kudos and comments are appreciated.

Casriel fanfiction (1)

Chapter 1 : Cassian’s perspective

Cassian trudged through the ankle deep mud of the Illyrian camp, towards the tent where the grunts of fellow warriors echoed as they sparred. The cold of the morning bit into his bare arms and legs. He shivered, rubbing his hands together, hurrying faster towards the training tent so he could get warm. As he approached the tent. The flaps parted and the breath was knocked out of Cassian’s lungs as he beheld the masterpiece before him. Oh gods, it was Azriel. Hot, sweaty and shirtless from training, the warrior strolled leisurely toward him, focussed on unwrapping the bandages around his knuckles. He glanced towards Cassian, and as he registered his presence, Azriel’s face flickered with surprise and another emotion that Cass couldn't decipher. Before Cassian could do anything but stare, Azriel lowered his eyes to the ground and hurried towards the shower rooms. Cass sighed in dismay and pushed through the training tent flaps. All he wanted to do was pluck up the courage to at least talk to him. Even just make small talk. Cassian blushed as an uninvited image of that muscular chest burst into his mind. Godamn it! He needed to focus! He shook all thoughts of Azriel from his mind as he shrugged off his shirt and let the fighting instinct wash over him. It was time to train...


	2. Casriel Fanfiction-chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and will enjoy this one! Sorry that the first chapter wasn't great. Its my first time doing this!

Casriel Fanfic (2) 

Chapter 2 : Azriel’s perspective

Azriel shoved open the doors of the male shower rooms, furious with himself, shadows enveloping him. He had been distracted in training today, the guy he'd been sparring with had gotten him pinned and he was royally pissed off. And to make his day just that little bit worse, he’d run into Cassian outside the tent again and failed to even say hello.   
Az had never exactly been an optimist. It was fair enough considering his backstory.  
Azriel pulled the tap to start the shower. Steam swirled with his shadows as he hastily undressed and stepped under the hot, almost scorching heat of the shower. As he stood there, he felt the muscles in his shoulders start to relax. Warm water dripping down his body, he finally let his thoughts run free. Thoughts of Cassian. Cass was known around the camp for his jokes and light-heartedness. His smile was infectious, and his awful jokes still made everyone laugh. Azriel switched the tap off and watched the steam dissipate, along with his shadows. That was good. With a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, Az grabbed his towel off the rail and wrapped it around his waist, drying his legs and pulling his boxers and trousers on. He finished getting dressed, in normal jeans and t-shirt this time instead of fighting clothes, and headed towards his tent to dump his gear.  
“Rhys this food is amazing. I haven't had food this good since... i can't even remember.” Azriel was having lunch with Rhysand. Rhys was a fellow resident of the illyrian camp, and he and Azriel had been friends since Azriel had beaten him at sparring three years earlier.   
“Thanks Az! How was your day?” This was a standard greeting question for the pair of them and usually, Ariel would answer with a few sentences about who he had beaten in training or the errands that Devlon had made him go on this time but now all he wanted to talk about was Cassian.   
“Well, the guy icwas fighting with in training beat me today because i was too busy thinking about Cassian.” Rhysand flinched in sympathy, he knew how much being a warrior meant to Azriel, but he also knew how much he wanted to be with Cassian. Rhysand and Cassian were also good friends, and Azriel always used to bump into him when visiting Rhys, but recently, Azriel had been trying his hardest to avoid him in order to deflect any embarrassing encounters.  
“listen Az, you should just tell him. Nothing is going to happen if you don't even try and make conversation with him. It’s been months!” On the outside, Azriel was seen by people as the tough, emotionless shadowsinger, but on the inside, they were all like normal boys of their early twenties, and Azriel was completely obsessed with Cassian. Maybe it was time to make a move.


	3. Casriel Fanfiction-chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Feedback is really appreciated as i would like to be able to improve!

Casriel Fanfic (3)

Chapter 3 : Cassian’s perspective 

As Cassian lay across his bed at the centre of the illyrian camp, he ran through all of the ways that he could talk to Azriel in his mind, knowing that he would never actually approach him but wishing that he had the courage to do so. He had always admired the way that perfect, sculpted chest moved and the muscles in his arms rippled as he threw punches in training. And gods his eyes. Cass knew that the only way he would be able to talk to Azriel was by actively getting in his way, but every time they got anywhere near each other, Cassian froze up and became like an awkward fucking teenager pining after a guy who was way out of his league. All male illyrian warriors had wings, but Azriel’s glinted with sunlight when he flared them and they just seemed so much more majestic. Cassian was willing to bet that the rest of him was just as beautiful.   
Hours later, Cassian was in between jobs, heading from an errand that Devlon had sent him on to collect the younger illyrian fighters who were only right at the beginning of their training. As he rounded the corner to collect them from their break, he came face to face with Azriel, and as predicted, immediately froze up.  
“Oh, Cassian. I was actually meaning to... um, talk to you about something” Azriel looked highly uncomfortable, and he was looking at a spot just to the right of Cassian’s ear instead of at him. This didn't look good.  
“Is now a good time?” Cassian was speechless. He could feel his face warming.   
“Oh, uh sure, of course!” Azriel grabbed his wrist and dragged him a way into the pine forrest that surrounded the camp. Cassian gawked at the hand on his wrist and as Azriel noticed, his face flushed and he hastily released Cassian.   
“So, what was it that you needed to talk about, and why do we need to be so far into the forrest?” Cass was fully expecting a talk about his performance in training or how badly he had been doing with errands because he kept being bloody distracted by glimpses of Az around the godsdamned camp.   
“Well, I just wanted to tell you that I... Um I've wanted to tell you this for a while, and I know that it may seem really odd because we don't talk much and I never really see you but, I just wanted to say that I like you. And not in a friendship way. I’m gay and I know that I would get kicked out of camp for this and I really cannot afford for that to happen but if I dont get it out, then it will mess with my head...” He glanced up at Cassian and, on seeing his expression, immediately stopped babbling. “Oh shit. I’m sorry. I have completely fucked things up haven't I? Shit.” He was shaking his head and slowly taking steps backward, and just as he was about to turn around and walk away, Cassian realised what was happening. He jolted forwards, grabbed Azriel’s face, and looked into his eyes. “You,” he said with a passion he had never felt before. “ are the most beautiful male that I have ever laid my eyes on.” As their lips met, Cassian felt fireworks explode in his stomach and his thoughts clouded. There was only one thing on his mind. Azriel.


	4. Casriel Fanfiction-chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank anyone who has read this so far! It really means a lot!

Casriel Fanfic (4)

Chapter 4 : Azriel’s perspective

Azriel was reeling. That kiss. He had walked into the forrest with Cassian fully prepared to walk out of it with a camp dismissal handed to him on a plate. What he had instead received had changed his world, and his heart was still thumping in his chest. He walked away from that place with his thoughts racing and a rare smile glossing his lips. He felt untouchable. 

As he pushed his tent flap open hours later, much calmer now but still in awe, he noticed a cream envelope laying across his bed. He lurched forward, half expecting the news to have gotten out and for this letter to be one telling him to get the hell out of camp, but when he opened it, the messy scrawl showed that this was no discharge note.   
Meet me in the shower rooms - Cassian

Azriel practically sprinted to the shower rooms not knowing whether to feel exhilarated or fearful. What if Cassian had come to terms with it and realised that no relationship was worth loosing his place in the camp for. He burst through the doors, and ran straight into a wall of steam. Unable to make anything out, he felt his way along the wall. As the steam dissipated a little, he found a space where he could see a little ways in front of him and perched on the bench next to one of the shower cubicles. He was just starting to get nervous with the amount of time that he had been waiting when he heard the door open and shut, and seconds later, Cassian’s form became clear.   
“There you are! Are you ok? Did something happen? Did you change your mind?” Azriel was babbling. It was most likely an unconscious attempt to stall any bad news but he couldn't stop himself. He was scared.   
“Woah, hold your horses. It’s okay, we’re fine! I just thought we should meet up so we can talk about this, and how its going to work”   
Azriel let out a noticeable sigh of relief and slumped against the wall. Cassian had a point. Relationships of any kind, but especially same-sex ones were forbidden on camp and they were going to have to be very careful with meeting.  
“I thought the shower rooms would be a good option because of the steam, and also, that door is really fucking loud!”   
Azriel looked up from the floor, and on seeing the expression of Cassian’s face, he gripped Cassian’s arm and pulled him into the space next to him. They both knew what they wanted. Unlike their first kiss, this one was slow and passionate, full of bottled up feelings and longing. As the kiss deepened, it became more desperate and almost angry. Angry at having to keep their emotions a secret. Angry at having to hide, and angry he wanted so much more than this. because Cassian ran his hands down Azriel’s chest, setting off fireworks in his stomach. Azriel reached up and tangled his hands in Cassian’s hair. The hands at his chest undid the first button on his shirt and swiftly moved to the second. Azriel wanted more than anything to let him carry on and see where the night took them. But both of them knew that they couldn't go any further.   
“Stop. We can't. Not here, not now”


	5. Casriel Fanfiction-chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian and Azriel realise how much they need each other and they try to figure things out.

Casriel Fanfic (5)

Chapter 5 : Cassian’s perspective  
Cassian sat snuggled into Azriel’s side. Both of their shirts were rumpled and had the first few buttons undone, Azriel’s dark hair was mussed from where Cassian had run his hands through it and the steam was mostly dissipated, finally. With Azriel’s head resting on the top of his, Cassian had never felt more content. Finally getting what he had wanted so many months had left him feeling elated and serene. He looked into those beautiful, mysterious eyes and smiled.   
“Take a walk with me?” Azriel just nodded, a look of deep thought on his face, and rose, looking down at Cassian with something that almost looked like... love.   
They left the shower-room hand in hand, with no fear. It was too late for anyone else to be anywhere except in their tents. They wove their way towards the forrest, taking their time, both knowing that this was as free as they were going to be able to be for a long time.   
Winding through the trees, they talked little, glancing at each other and gently squeezing the other’s hand as if to say ‘this is real, i’m not going anywhere.’ Cassian felt a blaze in his stomach as Azriel moved closer, legs bumping as they moved.  
After walking for just over an hour, Cassian halted their progress, pulling Azriel around to face him and taking his free hand.   
“Hey, I just wanted to say that no matter what, we can figure this out. Together.” Azriel rewarded him with a small smile, and a brush of a kiss. “Together, now and always.”   
Cassian leaned against Azriel’s chest and blew out a slightly shaky breath. “Together.” He thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're liking this! If anyone has improvement suggestions then id love to hear them! I don't know how many more chapters there will be but I hope you like them.


	6. Casriel Fanfiction-chapter 6

Casriel Fanfic (6)

Chapter 6 : Azriel’s perspective. 

It had been two weeks since the night in the shower rooms and the blissful walk in the forrest. Azriel was finding it extraordinarily hard to stay away from Cassian when they saw each other around camp, and he had to keep reminding himself that as far as anyone else was concerned, they didn't talk to each other. When they needed to see each other, they would get a camp emissary to deliver a note in the signature cream envelope, listing a time and place for a meeting. Having to sneak around was frustrating at times, but Azriel’s shadows were becoming much less of a factor in his life, and several people had told him that he looked ‘different’. Spending time with Cassian was having a good influence on him. Realising that Azriel hadn't talked to Cass in a few days, he called over a passing messenger and slipped a cream envelope into his hand, telling him to give it to Cassian, and only to Cassian.   
As the emissary left, Az looked up, only to find an illyrian warrior, standing a few feet away, looking at him with an intense look on his face, as if fighting an internal battle. Azriel narrowed his eyes slightly, rattled at the look of contempt on the younger male’s face. He decided to let it drop, but something felt off in the way that he had been looking at him. He shook himself, dispersing the wisps of shadows that were pooling around his hands. He couldn't afford to dwell on matters that would only turn out to be unimportant and time consuming. Azriel had been really busy lately, he had been asked to personally train a couple of the new mercenaries, and if he was being honest with himself, he was so tired that he could have slept on just about any surface at that moment, and he’d been living on coffee for the last week and a half. All he wanted to do was talk to Cassian and then get some well deserved rest.   
Azriel sat, waiting in the proposed place for Cassian. He was exhausted, but the thought of Cassian kept the thoughts of rest at bay. Cass emerged through a clearing in the forrest, smiling broadly and running the last few paces into Azriel’s waiting arms.   
“Gods i’ve missed you.” Cassian breathed into his chest. He pulled back, looking up at Az with a half smile that quickly vanished as he saw the state that Azriel was in.   
“You look like shit! When was the last time you slept? Or ate? Or drank anything other than black coffee?” Azriel murmured a clearly dissatisfactory reply, because Cassian immediately began heading through the forrest in the way he’d just come, motioning for Azriel to follow with a facial expression that allowed for no arguments.   
They reached the edge of the forrest, and Cassian halted a slightly stumbling Azriel with a hand on his chest. Azriel at this point was far too tired to complain, as long as he didn't have to leave Cassian’s side, he didn't care what Cass was planning.   
He was dragged forward by the hand, through a nearly desolate camp. A patrol guard walked past and they both had to duck behind a tent to avoid being seen. They halted outside what was apparently their destination, and Azriel came to his senses enough to realise that this most certainly wasn't his tent.   
“Get in.” Cassian hissed, shoving a very hesitant Az forward.   
Azriel knew that this was the worst idea of his life, but at that moment all he wanted was to be with Cassian in that big, glorious bed.  
He moaned softly, lurching toward the bed. Cassian undid the buttons on his shirt and tossed it to the side, allowing Azriel to crawl between the sheets with an expression of utter bliss on his face. Soon enough, he felt a warm body climb in next to him. Azriel played his head in Cass’s lap, allowing him to stroke his forehead with a feathersoft touch. As his consciousness slipped away, he realised that despite the exhaustion, he had never been happier in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you're enjoying this fic! All my Fanfictions are also posted on my Tumblr @bookworm232020 so feel free to check it out! As always, feedback is appreciated! ❤️  
> New chapter soon!


	7. Casriel Fanfiction-chapter 7

Casriel fan fiction (7)   
chapter 7 : Cassian’s perspective  
It was late morning, and luckily, both Cassian and Azriel’s day off.   
Usually, when you had a day off, you visited family and friends if you had any near enough, or you went out for the day. Cassian didn't have any family or friends near by, so he was planning to spend the entire day with Azriel.   
He looked so peaceful, lying on Cassian’s chest, breathing lightly and frowning. Even as he slept, he frowned. Cassian chuckled quietly and used his thumbs to smooth out the creases in Azriel’s forehead. Azriel stirred, slowly opening his eyes and blinking rapidly.  
“Morning beautiful. Feeling better?” Cassian murmured.  
Azriel only hummed and nuzzled into his chest in response. Cassian’s breath hitched. That. was. adorable. He stroked Azriel’s hair away from his face and admired what was, he guessed, his boyfriend. Gods. His boyfriend.   
“what’re you smirking at?”   
Cassian looked down to find a sleepy Azriel staring indignantly up at him, as if offended by the fact that Cassian loved him.   
Shit.   
Cassian loved him.   
He looked down at Azriel, and murmured:  
“I love you”   
Azriel was sitting up in seconds, he pressed a gentle kiss to both of Cassian’s cheekbones, and then the tip of his nose.  
“I love you too.”  
Cassian leaned forward and curled a loose strand of Azriel’s hair around his finger. He planted small kisses down the arch of Azriel’s neck, stopping briefly at the collarbone, looking up at Azriel. He only nodded and tangled a hand through Cassian’s hair. He continued to plant kisses down his chest, and when he reached Azriel’s hip, he kissed his way back up to his mouth, Azriel moaning softly, and as his hands moved to Azriel’s belt. That was apparently the end of Azriel’s self-control. He flipped them so that Cassian was under him and whispered into Cassian’s ear:  
“Oh you thought you were in-charge? How adorable." He purred. " It’s my turn now.”   
Cass felt fireworks explode just about everywhere as he lay under Azriel, and they both went over the edge...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! hope you're all surviving lockdown and doing well! I don't think there's going to be that many more chapters of this but my next fan fiction is going to be crescent city so feel free to check it out! Thank you all for reading! As always, feedback is appreciated!


	8. Casriel Fanfiction (8)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy! Hope people are enjoying this fic! Feedback and comments are appreciated!

chapter 8 : Azriel’s perspective

Azriel and Cassian lay side by side, both exhausted, but blissfully happy. Cassian’s head lay on Azriel’s chest and Azriel was gently swirling his thumb over Cassian’s knuckles. He shivered slightly and nuzzled into Azriel. They both reached down and pulled the throw at the end of the bed on top of themselves, basking in each other’s company. Out of the blue, Cassian sat up like a bolt, eyes wide and breathing shallow.   
“Shit. Azriel you need to get out of here. Now.” Cassian hissed, leaping out of bed and throwing Azriel’s clothes at him frantically.   
“Woah what’s wrong? Babe talk to me, what’s happening?” Azriel was confused as shit. Cassian didn't answer, so he pulled up his boxers, and as he grabbed his jeans off of the bed, the flaps of Cassian’s tent parted, And Azriel saw exactly why he had needed to get out of the tent.  
As Devlon froze, eyeing the two male Illyrian warriors, Az wished more than anything that he could see the thoughts going round his head. The shock faded, and Devlon’s face darkened.   
“Make yourselves decent and come with me.”   
His words were full of an ice that froze Azriel’s veins. In that moment, he knew that there was no coming back from this.   
As they walked behind Devlon, people turned to stare, wondering what on earth was happening. A tear rolled slowly down Cassian’s face, and he swiped it away angrily.   
Azriel gently took Cassian’s free hand in his own and squeezed it. They both knew that they were not walking out of that tent as Illyrian warriors.   
Standing in front of Devlon’s desk, Azriel held his head high, there was no point hiding now. He was proud of what he was, and he loved Cassian.   
“I want an explanation. Now”   
Devon’s face showed no emotion, but his eyes glittered with rage.   
Azriel decided to be brave.   
“ Sir, this is Cassian. My boyfriend.”   
That was the last straw for Devlon. He raged on about disrespect and cowardice and how they didn't deserve the name Illyrian. But then he turned to Azriel. “You. I do not believe that my best warrior could have done this! I should never have taken you in. You don't deserve any of the mercy we showed you. You’ll always be the boy that you were when you came here. The coward who wrapped himself in shadows to hide who he truly was. You will always be a pathetic half-breed.”   
Devlon turned away in disgust, just at the same moment that Cassian launched himself at their commander.   
Cassian’s fist smashed into Devlon’s face, and there was an audible crack. The commander’s hand went to his face, and seconds later, the blood started dripping through his fingers. Guards streamed into the room, grabbing Cassian’s arms as he snarled insults and kicked at the officers restraining him. After several black eyes were dealt out, and Azriel was also restrained because of his efforts to reach Cass, they were both on their knees in front of Devlon, and there was no mercy in his expression.  
Azriel pulled at the hands on his arms, but almost immediately, there was a knife pressed against the vein pulsing in his neck. A trickle of blood ran down under the collar of his t-shirt as Azriel shifted on his knees. They were completely at Devlon’s mercy, and that man had a lot of experience with being brutal.   
“What are your orders sir?” the guard at Az’s right shoulder asked. He knew this man. It was the one who had beaten him that day in training. They had been on friendly terms, but looking at him now, Az saw no trace of the friend he’d thought he had.   
Devlon pointed at guard who had asked the question.   
“ You, i want you to take both of these males outside and have them executed, then burn their belongings.” Devlon was looking right Azriel when he said this, and Azriel knew that Devlon had been waiting to do this for a very long time.


	9. Casriel Fanfiction (9)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter! I really hope you enjoy it, and as per usual comments and feedback are appreciated! Thank you for reading!

Casriel fanfiction (9)

chapter 9 - Cassian’s perspective. 

As Cassian knelt on the dewy grass with his hands bound behind his back and a knife pressed to his throat, he knew that this was all his fault. It had completely slipped that he was supposed to have a meeting with Devlon, he had been too wrapped up in the moment, and his mistake was going to get them both killed. Originally, he had been angry when the tears had started to roll down his face, but he figured that none of it mattered now, so his face was wet as he looked back on the twenty-three years of life that was what had been given to him, and he cried. And he was not ashamed.   
Azriel knelt next to him, face stoic but despite the calm facade, stormy, angry shadows spiralled around his wrists unhindered. With guards surrounding them entirely, and bonds so tight that they cut their wrists, Cassian knew that there was no getting out of this one. Not this time.   
Two executioners stepped forward, syringes in hand and Cassian bowed his head. On his left, Az did the same. As the needle touched the vein in his forearm, ten of the thirty soldiers guarding them vaporised into a red mist, including the two executioners. The soldiers all tensed, reaching for swords and knives. As they did so, a blur of a person landed in the centre of the ring of soldiers and immediately started swinging his swords at anyone within his reach.   
Within minutes, the ring of soldiers were nothing but a pile of corpses, and the warrior turned. It was Rhysand.   
He limped over, face sprayed with red and sliced through the bonds around their wrists with the knife in his hand.  
“Are you two okay?” Rhysand was breathless and panting heavily, mentally and physically exhausted from the energy he had used to fight. Cassian only nodded, completely in awe of his friend. Azriel stared into the middle distance, and Cass saw a very slight twitch in his jaw, the only indication that he was at all affected by the scene before him.   
“ We need to get out of here, now. We won't have long before word gets out about what happened here, and when it does, it will not be pretty. Get up.” Rhysand was frantic, most likely terrified by the sheer amount of people that he had just killed single-handedly.   
As he spoke, his violet eyes suddenly widened, and his face contorted in pain. Cassian was confused until Rhysand dropped to his knees, clutching his stomach and revealing Devlon standing behind him, bloody sword in hand. Azriel leapt into action, swiftly grabbing the syringe off of the floor beside him and stabbing him in the neck, releasing the deadly liquid into Devlon’s bloodstream. The man died with a sickening smile on his face.   
Azriel dropped to his knees next to Cassian, and tried to help Cassian staunch the heavy flow of blood from Rhysand’s abdomen. Devlon had clearly pierced something important.   
Rhysands eyes began to droop, from pain or blood loss, Cassian couldn't be sure, but they both knew that they were loosing him.   
“Just... go. You need... to get out. Guards... coming”   
Cassian frantically shook his head, refusing to let his friend go, but Azriel stood.   
“Im sorry. And thank you. For everything”   
Azriel took hold of Cassian’s wrist and he screamed, not wanting to leave Rhys.   
Azriel picked him up, and his wings flared open as Rhysand’s eyes fluttered closed and his chest fell, and did not move again.   
In Azriel’s arms, incapable of flying for himself, Cassian screamed. He screamed and screamed and he screamed for the injustice done to Rhysand. For the friend, the brother he left behind. He screamed, and he knew that his scream would echo in his mind forever.


End file.
